La Piscina
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Summary: Lo que comienza siendo una buena idea, en un día tan caluroso, terminara como el peor de los desastres; ya que no es buena idea combinar Akatsuki más Calor es igual a caos total, eso es lo que se le viene a la mente a Pain después de ver el alboroto que formaron Akatsuki en su guarida… …y todo por una Piscina. Two-shot. Leve Itakonan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Está es mi tercera historia, espero que les gustexD Va a ser un intento de comedia espero que sea de su agrado… siempre es bueno intentar algo nuevo!**

**Así que sin más ¡ACCION!**

**Declaimer: **Tanto Akatsuki como los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto ya desearía que fueran mios en especial uno (Sasuke) jejeje. Pero no todo en la vida se puede! TToTT . Solo la trama es mia.

**Summary: **Lo que comienza siendo una buena idea, en un día tan caluroso, terminara como el peor de los desastres; ya que no es buena idea combinar Akatsuki + Calor es igual a caos total, eso es lo que se le viene a la mente a Pain después de ver el alboroto que formaron Akatsuki en su guarida… …y todo por una Piscina. Two-shot. Leve Itakonan.

Nota: Aquí no murió Nadie!

**-%%%%%%%-**

_**La Piscina.**_

POV Normal.

Era una tarde muy calurosa en la guarida de una de las más grandes organizaciones criminales del mundo Shinobi: Akatsuki, la temperatura se encontraba a 42° grados y todos los miembros se encontraban buscando una manera de combatir la tremenda ola de calor que azotaba en el país ya que sino hacían algo para refrescarse todos morirían quemados; y no es como si no hallan intentado convencer a Pain de que se fueran a otra aldea más fresca como por ejemplo Konoha y sus alrededores o al menos comprar un abanico o un aire acondisionado para la guarida que en ese momento era un horno, pero Noooo el desgraciado de su líder no quería escucharlos ya que según él, si les hacían caso no haría valer su autoridad como líder y todos irían contra su persona y el avaro de Kakuzu no quería tener que pagar electricidad extra ya que era demasiado caro.

Así que ahí se encontraban todos los criminales de rango S buscando aplacar el calor, de ese infernal día.

_**Con Sasori, Deidara y Tobi.**_

_**Deidara-sempai!, Tobi tiene mucho calor - Tobi es un buen chico ayudemeee – **__lloriqueba Tobi mientras se soplaba con una mariposa que había pasado volando en ese momento._

_**Callate Tobi! Que rayos quieres que haga, que te sople acaso?- **__le pregunto sumamente molesto el rubio, el cual traía su usual cabello rubio amarrado en una cola y se soplaba con un abanico de papel_

_**Enserio Deidara-sempai haría eso por Tobi!- **__pregunto muy ilusionado el de la mascara._

_**Acaso estuviste oliendo las plantas de Zetsu, otra vez? Jodete Tobi-**__ le grito exasperado Deidara._

_**No sea malito Sempai-**__ le dijo Tobi mientras le soplaba en la cara a Deidara, haciendo que a este se le formara una vena en la frente._

_**MALDITA SEA TOBI QUE HACES!?- **__lo golpeo Deidara mandándolo a volar._

_**Tobi solo quería ayudaaaarrrrrr!- **__gritaba Tobi mientras se alejaba en el cielo._

_**Tsk que molestia, solo incrementa el calor- **__decía el rubio mientras miraba al pelirrojo que no había dicho nada desde que el molesto de tobi empezó a chillar- __**es que acaso no tiene calor ahí abajo Sasori-Sempai?**_

_Le pregunto confundido al pelirrojo, que se encontraba acostado en un agujero con tierra tapándolo, solo dejando a la vista su cabeza._

_**Deberias intentarlo Deidara, la tierra está fresca- **__decía un relajado Sasori._

_**Entonces deme espacio Sasori-sempai –**__decia contento el rubio, mientras se acostaba en la tierra junto a su compañero.- __**ahhh tiene razón sempai!**_

_**Con Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y Kisame.**_

_Se encontraban Hidan y Kisame quejándose por el calor que hacia ese día, mientras veian la televisión._

_**Mierda que calor que está haciendo! Ni siquiera Jasshin-sama puede hacer nada para detenerlo- **__se quejaba Hidan, que al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se encontraban sin la capa de la organización, que debido a la falta de misiones y el bochorno andaban vestidos de civiles._

_Hidan se encontraba vestido solamente con unos pantalones jean y sin camisa, Kisame el cual en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza metida en la pecera de "Colmillo" su pez dorado; traia puesto un short azul marino hasta la rodilla y una playera sin mangas gris, Kakuzu quien estaba soplándose con un fajo de billetes traia una camiseta de manga corta y unos short idénticos a los de Kisame pero estos eran de color verde e Itachi el cual se encontraba arrecostado junto a la ventana con los ojos cerrados, vestia solamente con su típica camisa morada sin las mallas y un short negro._

_**Al menos conseguimos que Pain nos diera el día libre- **__dijo Kisame aun con la cabeza metida en la pecera._

_**Es lo que menos puede hacer ese maldito desgraciado después de explotarnos cada vez que se le pegue la regalada gana- **__lo insultaba Hidan- __**malditos paganos si al menos le rindieran culto a Jasshin-sama, nada de esto sucedería. **_

_**Deja de llorar Hidan.- **__lo interrumpió Kakuzu exasperado y con calor- __**que si no fuera por ti, el idiota de Kisame, Deidara y Tobi, ahorita estaríamos ganando dinero!.**_

_**Maldito avaro! por que no puedes comprar un maldito aire acondicionado para ventilar este horno de cueva!- **__le grito Hidan enfurecido._

_**ACASO SABES CUANTO CUESTA UNO DE ESOS!?, ES MUCHO DINERO!- **__le reclamo Kakuzu._

_**Tacaño desgraciado, entonces por tú culpa tengo la cabeza metida en una maldita pecera?- **__grito Kisame._

_**MALDITO ATEO, TE QUEMARAS EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO POR TACAÑO, TE VOY A SACRIFICAR A MI DIOSS!- **__le grito Hidan ya desquiciado._

_**Kisame cállate! la tienes ahí por idiota, Hidan tú no harás nada y te quedaras quieto y Kakuzu si eres un tacaño. – **__le dijo tranquilamente Itachi, sin abrir los ojos ya harto de las estupideces de sus compañeros.- __**ahora cierren la boca que me tienen harto.**_

_**ITACHII!- **__gritaron todos a la vez, pero se callaron al observar, al asesino del Clan Uchiha con su Mangekyou Sharingan mirando en su dirección; no querían que este los volviera a encerrar en su Tsukuyomi, ya lo habían probado una vez al contradecir al Uchiha y no querían volver a pasar por esa experiencia otra vez._

_Una vez que los tres se quedaron callados, volvio a cerrar los ojos tratando de recibir un poco de la brisa que pasaba por la ventana. "__**Tsk maldito calor" **__pensó irritado Itachi._

_Justo en ese momento veian llegar a Deidara y Sasori cubiertos de tierra de pies a cabeza._

_**Por que ustedes dos están llenos de tierra?- **__les pregunto Kisame, con expresión burlona._

_**La tierra está fresca- **__fue lo único que dijo Deidara, mientras Sasoria asentía deacuerdo con su compañero._

_**OKAY- **__los miraron con mala cara._

_**Y si tan "fresca" estaba la tierra porque se salieron de ahí?- **__Les dijo Kakuzu confundido y luego les dijo – __**hablen rápido que el tiempo es dinero!**_

_**Hmm… porque más Pain nos mando a llamar- **__les dijo Sasori con expresión seria._

_**Como el no es el que aguanta calor uhm-**__ dijo irritado Deidara –__**dijo que tenía una especie de sorpresa para nosotros o algo así.**_

_**Siiii capaz y el líder le da a Tobi un nuevo Power Ranger para su colección! Ya solo me falta el dorado- **__dijo tobi apareciendo de la nada asustando a todos los presentes menos a Sasori e Itachi ya que ellos son ellos._

_**Mierda Tobi, casi me matas del susto maldito cabron!- **__le insulto Hidan._

_**Rayos y yo que pensé que te habías ido muy lejos- **__susurro por lo bajo Deidara y con expresión irritada le grito-__** y tú de donde has aparecido?!**_

_**Tobi es un buen chico y al oir la palabra sorpresa, vino a saber que era! **____** -**__ contesto aparentemente feliz ya que por la mascara no se le podía ver el rostro e ignorando la pregunta de Deidara._

_**Y hablando de Pain donde está?- **__pregunto Kakuzu aburrido._

_**Hola chicos como están!- **__saludo la única chica de la organización con una sonrisa, Konan._

_**Konan donde está el líder? Se supone que nos tenía una sorpresa- **__le dijo Deidara con cara molesta._

_**No lose, a mi solo me avisaron que tenía que venir a una reunión?- **__dijo confundida la chica, mientras pasaba la mirada por todos los miembros de la organización hasta que dio con el rostro del Uchiha, que este se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero al sentir la mirada de la chica, giro su rostro para verla, causando que está se sonrojara por su intensa mirada negra._

_**Itachi- **__saludo Konan al asesino Uchiha, con las mejillas aun rojas._

_**Konan- **__le devolvió el saludo, con una media sonrisa con la mirada todavía puesta en ella, haciendo que los demás Akatsukis se sintieran fuera de lugar… de nuevo._

_Eso siempre pasaba que Itachi le sonreía a la chica, es como que ellos no estuvieran ahí, ya que ella sonreía como enamorada y los dos se olvidaban de ellos._

_**ITAACHIII! KONAANN!- **__les llamaban a los aludidos, haciendo que ambos apartaran la mirada apenados y causando que a todos les callera una gotita al estilo anime._

_**Que?-**__ dijo tranquilo Itachi._

_**Y así te haces llamar asesino?- **__dijo por lo bajo Kisame en tono de burla a su compañero._

_**Has dicho algo Kisame?- **__dijo Itachi mirando con su sharingan a Kisame, causándole un escalofrio en la espalda al hombre tiburón._

_**No no, nada Itachi-san- **__le dijo rápidamente._

_**Hmp-**__fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha._

_Devolviendo la mirada a su compañera de organización se fijo que tampoco ella usaba la capa de la organización, ni su típico traje ninja, sino que usaba una camisa de tirantes azul eléctrico con una flor dibujada en el centro y unos Short cortos y pegados a su cuerpo de color negro, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas blancas, "__**Simplemente deliciosa",**__ pensó Itachi sintiendo más calor todavía._

_Konan al sentir la mirada que le dirijia el Uchiha simplemente le guiño de forma coqueta el ojo._

_En ese momento llego Pain con unos pantalones jeans y una camisa sin mangas blanca, llamandoles la atención a todos los presentes para que lo escucharan._

_**Itachi, Konan dejen sus amoríos para más tarde,- **__les dijo con expresión burlona, causando que ambos se pusieran rojos como tomates-__** tengo que hacerles un anuncio muy importante…**_

_**Ya dejate de darles vueltas al jodido asunto y dinos para que nos haces perder el tiempo, en un día tan caluroso como este!- **__lo interrumpió Hidan molesto y acalorado._

_**Callate Hidan!- **__le grito molesto por la interrupción Pain- __**Hmm… como decía, ya que todos han hecho un excelente trabajo, capturando a los jinchurikis y debido al calor que está haciendo en estos días he decidido hacerles un regalo de felicitación y lo disfruten juntos… pero que conste que no habran más!- **__se apresuro a aclarar el pelinaranja._

_**Juntos mis cuajadas, eres más tacaño que el maldito de Kakuzu, que no te dignas a darnos algo a cada uno!- **__protesto Hidan de nuevo, acabando con la paciencia del poseedor del rinnegan._

_**Vuelves a reclamar una vez más Hidan y te juro que te castro- **__le amenazo Pain con mirada desquiciada._

…

_**Bien sin más interrupciones, pasen a la terraza.- **__exclamo orgulloso._

_Todos los miembros se encaminaron a la terraza de la guarida y con lo que vieron los dejo con la mandibula en el piso y con miradas que solo reflejaban incredulidad pero rápidamente cambio a una de emoción total y alegría. Incluso a Itachi y Sasori les brillaron los ojos al verla._

_**Por Kami-sama! Lider se paso!- **__exclamaron emocionados Deidara y Kisame al mismo tiempo._

_**Perdoneme por mis palabras líder, esto es mejor que los sacrificios a Jasshin!- **__exclamo un emocionado albino._

_**No te lo puedo creer Pain! esto debe ser broma-**__ contesto Konan, mientras pegaba saltitos de la emoción._

_**Lider creo que ahora Tobi lo ama mucho más!- **__lo abrazo Tobi, al tiempo que Pain se lo quitaba de encima con fastidio._

_**Si si disfrútenlo lo más que puedan y por favor traten de no destruir la guarida.- **__les advirtió Pain mientras se retiraba, pero lo que no sabía es que ya nadie le estaba prestando atención._

_Ya que se encontraban admirando su nueva piscina._

"_**Si creo que si fue una buena idea, invertir en una piscina" **__pensaba orgulloso con si idea Pain mientras se regresaba a su habitacion, sin imaginar todos los problemas que se le venían encima y todo por una piscina._

_**CONTINUARA.**_

_**Espero Reviews**_

_**-%%%%%%%%-**_

_**Y este fue el primer capi de mi fic, ya que será un Two-shot, espero que les halla gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este estilo y espero que fuera de su agrado; déjenme Review si les gusto y traten de no ser tan ofensivo en cuanto a los comentarios :D por favor.**_

_**Pronto subiré el siguente capitulo, hasta la próxima!**_

_**Y Gracias por pasar a leer, son todos unos amores! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicas y chicos guapos de la creación! **_

_**Aquí vengo con el segundo y ultimo capi! Siii enjoy plis.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Akatsuki no me pertenecen y blah blah blah son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Cap 2: Tal vez no fue, mi mejor idea.**_

_Todos los miembros de la organización de Akatsuki se encontraban preparándose para disfrutar de la piscina y rápidamente fueron llegando a la terraza, con sus trajes de baños puestos, obviamente el primero en llegar fueron Tobi, Deidara y Kisame, que nada más llegar se tiraron de clavado al agua la cual estaba fresca perfecta para combatir el calor. Tobi traia un traje de baño anaranjado con rayas verticales, que consistía en un traje de una sola pieza, es decir más ridículo no se podía ver, Deidara traia un short morado y lentes de sol negras y Kisame un short azul._

_Al poco tiempo se podían ver llegar a Hidan con traje de baño amarillo y unos lentes de sol similares a los de Deidara, Kakuzu traia un pantalón viejo color verde, ya que según él, un traje de baño era muy costoso y no pensaba gastar ni un mísero centavo, haciendo que a todos les callera una gota al estilo anime, para luego ignorarlo por completo; Sasori traia un short café e Itachi traia uno de color rojo; todos sin camisas dejando a la vista sus magnificos cuerpos y músculos bien formados._

_Y así todos se dedicaron a divertirse, Tobi se encontraba navegando en un pequeño botecito que sabrá Dios y la autora de donde lo habrá sacado y cantando una cansion de piratas que escucho en Phineas y Ferb:_

_**¡Arr,arr,arr,arr!**____**  
**__**el canto de barba fea**____**  
**__**¡Arr,arr,arr,arr!**____**  
**__**el canto de barba fea**____**  
**__**Venimos a buscar el cofre de barba fea**____**  
**__**el canto de barba fea**____**  
**__**sacar y robar submarino estar**____**  
**__**yo no me tengo que bañar**____**  
**__**robar y aventuras ver**____**  
**__**¡mi calsonsillos heche a perder!**____**  
**__**fantasmas fuera de un alcon**____**  
**__**rodeados de una maldicion**____**  
**__**¡Arr… …- **__cantaba feliz Tobi hasta que Deidara lo hundio en el agua y lo matuvo ahí, molesto por oir tan estúpida canción, mientras Tobi luchaba por respirar._

_**ME TIENES HARTO CON ESA CANCION TOBI! CALLATE O TE AHOGO!-**__ Le grito Deidara, mientras lo matenia hundido._

_**Deiglg… darglglg… Deidaglglg… no Tobiglgl- **__intentaba hablar Tobi._

_Los demás solo los veian con vergüenza ajena y cada quien siguio con lo suyo ignorando el espectáculo._

_Una vez que Tobi se safo de Deidara; Kisame, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori se pusieron a jugar una partida de luchas en el agua en parejas eran Sasori sobre Hidan contra Itachi que era sostenido por Kisame, ambos equipos hacían todo lo posible para derribar a su oponente, mientras que Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi y Pain, que no hace mucho había llegado a unirse a su grupo; sen encontraban haciendo apuestas de quienes serian los ganadores._

_**Yo le apesto 500 yenes a que gana el equipo de Itachi-san- **__dijo tranquilamente el poseedor del rinnegan._

_**Pues yo le voy al equipo de Sasori-sempai y Hidan- **__dijo Deidara mientras colocaba emocionado el dinero._

_**Yo le voy al equipo que apoye Deidara-sempai!- **__apoyo Tobi con aparente entusiasmo y depositaba el dinero en la mesa._

_**Pues yo le Apuesto a Itachi-san y Kisame- **__declaro Kakuzu colocando con dolor el efectivo._

_Al oir la declaración de su compañero Hidan le grito molesto__**.**_

_**Kakuzu maldito bastardo, porque apoyas a Itachi y no a mi?- **__dijo mientras hacia fuerza contra Kisame, el cual sonreía burlon._

_**¿Cómo que porque?- **__Kakuzu le miro como si fuera lo más obvio –__**es obvio que perderas por idiota y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder 500 entendiste.**_

_**Teme!- **__grito Hidan –__**ya verás te sacrificare a Jasshin por incrédulo, pero antes veras como Sasori y yo los vencemos.**_

_Y así volvio a concentrarse en empujar lo más que podía a Kisame, sin apartar el contacto visual ya que según lo que había visto en un programa de __**Discovery Channel**__, el contacto visual era importante a la hora de enfrentarse a un animal, pero el desgraciado era muy fuerte y más aun en el agua, y por lo visto a Sasori no le estaba hiendo tan bien._

_**Hmp- **__oyó que alguien decía._

_Rompiendo el contacto visual con Kisame subió la vista para posarla en los ojos del enemigo… muy mala idea, en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en los del Uchiha, toda esperanza de victoria se fue al caño, ya que este activo el sharingan aturdiéndolo, causando que resbalara y se llevara consigo a Sasori cayendo los dos irremediablemente al agua en un doloroso panzazo._

_**¡Y LOS GANADORES DE ESTE ENCUENTRO SON ITACHI-SEMPAI Y KISAME-SEMPAI!- **__grito un emocionado Tobi por un megáfono del cual nadie sabia de donde había aparecido._

_**Tobi! si seras idiota hemos perdido… no se porque te pones contento!- **__grito Deidara sumamente molesto con el buen chico._

_**JA**__, __**páguennos!- **__dijo un victorioso Pain y con un Kakuzu que lo apoyaba emocionado por ser 1000 yenes más rico y unos resignados Deidara y Tobi, un victorioso Kisame, unos adoloridos Hidan y Sasori y con un Itachi con una mirada de satisfacción en sus oscuros ojos._

_Luego de pagar por las apuestas todos volvieron a retomar las actividades en la piscina. Tobi jugaba nuevamente a los piratas en la piscina pero ya no cantaba esa molesta canción, ya que no sabían de que manera Pain y Deidara lo habían silenciado, Hidan se encontraba en una esquina de la piscina sobándose tremenda hinchazón en el estomago debido al golpe que sufrió, Sasori nadaba o mejor dicho flotaba sumamente tranquilo, Kakuzu contaba por milésima vez el dinero ganado y Deidara, Pain e Itachi competían para ver quien nadaba más rápido quedando como ganador Pain. Y así se encontraban de tranquilos los miembros de Akatsuki disfrutando de su amada piscina._

_**Hmm… Pain y Konan?- **__pregunto Deidara una vez que terminaron de competir._

_Itachi lo miro de mala manera por el rubio haber preguntado por Konan __**"Hmp, porque este pregunta por ella?... Aunque pensándolo bien yo tampoco la he visto" **__pensó un poco más tranquilo pero igualmente molesto ya que fulminaba con la mirada al artista y este al sentir la mortífera mirada que le dedicaba el pelinegro, sintió un escalofrio nada agradable recorrerle el cuerpo._

_**Jejeje calmate, Itachi-san es solo curiosidad- **__se apresuro a contestar un nervioso rubio._

_**Relajate Itachi, el baka de Deidara no te quitara a tú novia- **__le dijo Pain con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro, causando un imperceptible sonrojo en el Uchiha._

_**Ella no es mi novia- **__dijo molesto Itachi -__**… y no estoy molesto.**_

_**Es cierto lo que dice Pain, yo no… HEY A QUIEN LLAMASTE BAKA!?- **__grito Deidara._

_**Hmm a ti y a quien más?- **__contesto tranquilo el líder –__**y no se no la he visto desde que se metió a su habitación.**_

_En ese momento llego Hidan todavía adolorido, con Kakuzu metiéndose en la conversación._

_**No se dé que mierda se preocupan, ya saben ustedes como son las chicas… debe estarse probando más de 10 trajes de baños- **__contesto con expresión burlona._

_**Eso es pura perdida de tiempo y dinero- **__dijo Kakuzu indiferente._

_**Las chicas son tan complicadas- **__se metió Deidara con cara de fastidio –__**nunca se deciden, es tan molesto.**_

_**Si si, es muy cierto lo que dice Deidara-sempai, si uno no le queda bien se prueba otro y otro y otro- **__llego tobi de un momento a otro incluyéndose en la conversación. –__** "oh no este no me queda bien"… "con este me veo gorda"… "se me ve mejor el azul que el blanco"- **__se burlo Tobi fingiendo la voz de Konan, haciendo reír a todos, excepto a Itachi que entre más comentario hacían de Konan su molestia aumentaba a cada segundo, si no se callaban ahí rodarían cabezas._

_**Pero a mi, no me molestaría para nada, que me modelara algunos de esos conjuntos- **__dijo Kisame con mirada pervetida._

_**Seeee! La muy condenada se gasta un cuerpo, ni para que les digo- **__continuo Hidan con la misma mirada pervertida que tenía Kisame._

_**Ya me la imagino…- **__agrego Kisame y tanto él como Hidan tenían una hemorragia nasal al solo imaginar a su compañera en bikini y causando un sonrojo en todos los miembros al oir los comentarios, acerca del cuerpo de su compañera de organización; pero todos esos pensamientos pararon en seco al sentir el aura demoniaca y asesina que desprendía Itachi, el cual los miraba de una manera no muy amable que digamos. Rápidamente todos excepto Hidan y Kisame, los cuales seguían en su mundo pervertido; huyeron lejos del alcance del asesino Uchiha, al ver como este activaba su técnica ocular._

_Al fijarse que ya no había nadie y posar sus miradas en Itachi y ver el mangekyō sharingan activo, se pusieron pálidos y sudaron frio._

_**Jeje, I-Itachi-san, no-nosotros solo bromeábamos- **__comenzó a explicar Kisame sumamente nervioso al ver el instinto asesino._

_**El ba-baka este ti-tiene razón- **__explico aterrado Hidan. –__**no tienes que molestarte hombre. **_

_**Escúchenme y escúchenme bien par de idiotas, ya que no lo repetiré nunca más- **__comenzó amenazante Itachi, siendo observado por Kisame y Hidan, y los demás miembros escondidos detrás de una mesa, un poco alejada –__**y esto va incluido para todos ustedes.**_

_Todos asintieron atentos a cualquier palabra del pelinegro, cual niños chiquitos._

_**Vuelven a ver otra cosa que no sea el rostro de Konan, mientras le hablan o siquiera vuelven a pensar en ella, de la manera que lo hacían hoy…-**__ comenzó mientras se acercaba de forma lenta a Hidan y Kisame con aura demoniaca y luego voltio la mirada hacia los demás, haciendo que estos brincaran del susto –__**y les juro que deseran, que los mate justo antes de que termine de torturarlos con mi Tsukuyomi.**_

_Todos imaginaron dicha tortura y se pusieron más pálido que lo normal e inmediatamente asintieron de manera enérgica, dándole a entender al pelinegro que lo habían entendido a la perfeccion._

_**Hmp más les vale- **__dijo dándoles la espalda a los criminales de rango S, pero al voltiarse quedo con la mandibula en el piso. Frente a el se encontraba Konan con una sonrisa realmente tierna y seductora ante los ojos del Uchiha vestida con un hermoso bikini negro con celeste haciéndola lucir sumamente sexy, a lo cual no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por su cuerpo, admirando su belleza, haciéndola sonrojar._

_**Hola chicos! Que tanto hacen?- **__pregunto alegre y un poco avergonzada por la mirada del pelinegro, pero rápidamente paso a ser una de confusión al notar las caras asustadas de sus compañeros de organización y al solo escuchar varios __**"nada nada"… "solo disfrutamos de la piscina y tú?"… " no nos mires, no queremos moriiiirrrr tan jóvenes!"… **__y un __**"Tobi es un buen chicooo, ALEJATEEE!"**__ – __**porque actúan tan raro?... Pain.**_

_Dijo mirando a su mejor amigo, el cual evitaba mirarla directamente. –__** na-nada Konan debe ser tú imaginación.**_

_Ella miro confundida a todos hasta que se topo con la mirada discreta de Kisame y Hidan, los cuales tenían las mejillas rojas y un brillo pervertido, dirijido hacia ella, molesta les iba a reclamar por irrespetuosos, hasta que sintió una cantidad de chakra y en un susurro decir __**Tsukuyomi, **__pero pensó haber sido su imaginación ya que al voltiar a ver a su acompañante este estaba tranquilo mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos, haciéndola sentir cosquillas en el estomago, para luego acordarse del reclamo que les haría a esos dos bakas, apunto de gritarles estaba hasta que los encontró retorciéndose en el suelo con expresiones adoloridas y asustadas, mientras que los demás los miraban con pena ajena y miedo. Asombrada y confundida miro al chico que tanto le gustaba._

_**Itachi- **__lo llamo, para que le explicara que sucedia ya que no entendía nada, pero este solo miraba a sus compañeros indiferente._

_**Nada Konan, vamos?- **__dijo mientras, la tomaba de la mano y la alejaba de ellos._

_**Pero…- **__intento protestar._

_**Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?- **__le dijo de manera seductora al oído, haciéndola enrojecer y olvidarse de lo que iba a decir, al sentir el aroma tan varonil del Uchiha._

_**a-ah? n-no- **__tartamudeo extasiada._

_**Hmp- **__dijo sonriendo de lado –__** pues dejame recordártelo.- **__se llevo Itachi a una sonriente y sonrojada Konan, lejos de las miradas pervertidas de los Akatsukis._

_-%%%%%%%%%%-_

_**Recuerdenme jamás de los jamases volver a hacer enojar a Itachi-san, otra vez- **__dijo un adolorido Kisame._

_**Mierda ese desgraciado, si que es un exagerado!- **__exclamo Hidan el cual era atendido por Tobi ya que tenía algunas quemaduras –__**casi nos mata por nada! Ahhh! Mierda duele.**_

_**Si que son imbéciles los dos, Itachi-san ya les había advertido y ustedes hacen todo lo contrario, uhn- **__les dijo Deidara._

_**Par de bakas- **__les insulto Pain serio._

_**Bueno bueno ya paso, vamos a seguir bañándonos en mi piscina- **__dijo Kakuzu, alertando a todos por el comentario que hizo._

_**Como que tú piscina?!- **__dijo Sasori alzando una ceja._

_**QUIEN MIERDA TE PROCLAMO DUEÑO DE "MI" PISCINA!? AHHHH! AUCH- **__le grito Hidan para luego quejarse del dolor._

_**Kakuzu fui yo quien compro la piscina y la mande a instalar así que por derecho es MIA no tuya- **__dijo Pain molesto._

_**Pero dime Quien es el que consigue ese dinero? Ah?!- **__respondió Kakuzu._

_**Por las misiones e indicaciones que te doy yo!- **__exclamo ya más molesto el poseedor del rinnegan._

_**Ehhh Lider, Kakuzu-sempai de-deberian calmarse- **__pidió Tobi un poco asustado por el aura asesina que despedían ambos asesinos._

_**CALLATE TOBI!- **__gritaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo asustando a todos los presentes._

_**Li-lider, Kakuzu-san Tobi tiene razón la piscina es de todos, relájense- **__pidió Deidara apoyando a Tobi por primera vez en su vida y esperaba que la última._

_Pero ambos los ignoraron lanzándose miradas asesinas con rayos en los ojos (N/a: estilo Naruto y Sasuke en la primera temporada!) así que Sasori se digno a intervenir por primera vez._

_**Dejen de comportase como niños, la piscina es suficientemente grande para que todos…- **__pero fue interrumpido por dos gritos._

_**LA PISCINA ES MIA Y SI QUIERES GUERRA, GUERRA TENDRAS!- **__gritaron enfurecidos Pain y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo. –__**Y SI NO ESTAN CON NOSOTROS, ESTAN EN NUESTRA CONTRA! –**__dijeron voltiando de golpe a ver a los miembros restantes los cuales al repentino cambio los miraron asombrados y sudaron frio._

_**KISAME, SASORI VIENEN CONMIGO!- **__les ordeno Pain, mientras los arrastraba hacia la mitad extema de la piscina._

_**HIDAN, DEIDARA Y TOBI USTEDES VIENEN CONMIGO!-**__ prácticamente los jalo Kakuzu, hacia el otro extremo._

_**Esto es la guerra- **__dijeron en un susurro al mismo tiempo._

_Itachi y Konan se encontraban regresando a la terraza para divertise un rato en la piscina; iban caminando tomados de la mano y un poco sonrojados, en eso Konan decidió romper el hielo._

_**Itachi-**__ dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro._

_**Hmp- **__le dijo para hacerle ver que la estaba escuchando._

_**Que somos?- **__esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro quien voltio a ver a la mujer para verla mirarlo avergonzada y temerosa, por su respuesta, haciéndolo sonreir, aunque de manera imperceptible, ya que un Uchiha no muestra sentimiento, pero ella era la excepción._

_**Crei que ya te lo había dejado más que claro, hace unas horas- **__dijo pícaramente, haciéndola sonreir de manera que ante sus ojos no pudo verse más hermosa. -__**… pero si quiere que te lo repita; eres solo mia Konan y de nadie más, siempre lo has sido.**_

_Eso emociono de sobremanera a la peliazulada ya que nunca, el frio Itachi Uchiha le había dicho con palabras sus sentimientos, pero siempre se los demostraba con acciones, cuando nadie los veía. Sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos de Itachi y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a su sexy novio, suyo y de nadie más; este se sorprendió por la acción de la chica pero ni tonto ni perezoso le correspondió con la misma pasión, diciéndose sin palabras lo que sentían. Cuando el oxigeno se hizo presente se separaron, pero se daban pequeños besos cargados de amor y algo más._

_**Konan… -**__ dijo el pelinegro entre besos –__**konan… si no nos detenemos…**_

_**Si nos nos detenemos que?- **__dijo Konan entre besos desafiándolo con la mirada y dándole una sonrisa coqueta –__**que haras? Itachi-kun.**_

_**No me tientes mujer, no falta mucho para que te lleve de vuelta a la habitación.- **__respondió Itachi con los ojos deseosos._

_**A mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto Itachi-kun- **__dijo de manera tentativa, mientras le daba un beso en los labios demasiado seductor._

_**Te quiero- **__le dijo mientras le daba un último beso en los labios de manera dulce para luego juntar sus frentes y besar su mejilla –__**vamos.**_

_**Hai –**__dijo sonriente- __**creo que los dejamos demasiado tiempo solos.**_

_**Hmp.**_

_**Jajaja- **__dijo divertida por las monosílabas de su novio- __**estoy preocupada por la seguridad de la guarida.**_

_**Tranquila, Pain está con ellos- **__dijo tranquilo mientras caminaba por el pasillo- __**no creo que deje que destruyan la guarida.**_

_**Esos es lo que me preocupa… Pain cuando está con ellos es como un niño- **__dijo enserio preocupada._

_**Tsk, tranquila.-**__ dijo para calmarla, mientras abria las puertas de la terraza._

_**Tienes razón, que tanto habran hech… …- **__se corto de golpe al observar la terraza, hasta Itachi cambio su semblante frio, al ver el desastre que había en la terraza._

_La terraza estaba completamente destruida, las sillas estaban hechas pedazos al igual que las plantas que con tanto esmero Zetsu cuidaba ya que según el eran sus "bebes", estas se encontraban regadas por todo el patio y la piscina… que decir de la piscina, está ya no existía y lo más insolito de todo es que había queso regado en toda la terraza y lo que quedaba de piscina, dejándolos impactados, debido a que la habían convertido en un fuerte de guerra, puesto que en el extremo derecho, se podían observar a Pain, Kisame y Sasori, disfrazados con trajes de militares verdes con casco, maquillaje verde de camuflaje y todo, a su alrededor tenían multiples sacos de tierra que los protegían como si fueran una especie de base, cada uno se encontraban armados con las patas de las sillas de plástico que anteriormente habían formado parte del amueblado de la guarida y ahorita parecían estacas para matar vampiros; __**"Tsk, más infantiles no podían ser" **__pensó frustrado y con clara molestia.__** "Criminales?, si claro y Naruto será el próximo miembro de Akatsuki; más bien parecen niños!... y porque hay queso regado?"**__ ironizo en su mente, mientras se acercaba con una Konan furiosa detrás de el._

_**Pain! que es lo que está pasando? Porque han destruido la guarida?... y que onda con el traje militar y PORQUE HAY QUESO EN TODAS PARTES?- **__dijo furiosa y confundida, pero este la ignoraba –__**Pain me oyes! Te estoy hablando!**_

_Justo en ese momento los tres los miraron al mismo tiempo, causándoles escalofríos a la pareja, debido a la mirada desquiciada que estos poseían, los miraban como si en cualquier momento se fueran a transformar en demonios; estos poseían la cara sonrojada por estar todo el día al sol y al parecer injerir agua con cloro._

_Todo paso en cámara lenta, Kisame se lanzo sobre Itachi con clara intensión de enterrarle el "arma" (con eso quiero decir, la pata de silla) en el corazón a Itachi, este rápidamente se aparto de la trayectoria de Kisame y lo noqueo, dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo, Konan abrió los ojos sorprendida por dicha acción, mientras Pain y Sasori los veian con horror reflejados en los ojos._

_**SOLDADOS! A ELLOS, NO LOS DEJEN VIVOS!- **__grito Pain con orden de mando, como si en realidad fuera un general del ejército._

_**Señor si señor!- **__dijo Sasori solemne siendo seguido por sus marionetas._

_Rápidamente Itachi los noqueo a ambos y con ayuda de Konan los amarraron con una sogas que encontraron, mientras los "prisionero" gritaban claramente drogados y desquiciados._

_**Sueltennos! Son una deshonra para su país!- **__gritaba Pain._

_**Espías, vienen entregarnos, a nosotros y nuestras tierras a la Marina!-**__ reclamaba Sasori de manera delirante._

_**Pueden torturarnos, pero no nos quitaran nuestra libertad! Ni nuestros dominios!- **__deliraba Kisame, dejando sorprendidos a Itachi y Konan, haciéndolos dudar de su salud mental._

_**Pero que sucede con ustedes?! LES QUEMO LA CABEZA EL SOL?-**__ les grito Konan con ganas de estrangularlos, en especial a Pain ¿Cómo se prestaba él para algo así? Tal vez de Kisame lo entendía… pero de él y de Sasori jamás._

_**NO NOS HARAS HABLAR BRUJA!-**__ le grito Pain, haciéndola enrojecer de furia y tirándose sobre Pain para matarlo, siendo sostenida por Itachi, que la trataba de calmar, pero la verdad estaba igual de molesto que la peliazulada y su ilimitada paciencia al parecer, estaba teniendo un limite._

_Así que uso su Sharingan y los metió en un Gentjutsu y fueron a ver que tan mal estaba la otra trinchera, ya que en medio de la piscina había un alambre de púas que los separaba, al ver a sus otros compañeros sintieron ganas de golpearse contra la pared, está era peor que la anterior y eso era decir mucho. Está parecía una especie de base de la fuerza naval, repleta de planos de barcos, en la cual se encontraban Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara y Tobi, vestidos con unos ridículos trajes de marinero azules pegados a sus cuerpos y con unos pañuelos rojos al cuello y un sombrero blanco y ni hablar de su supuesto armamento, habían metidos piedras en bolsas de telas para según ellos, hacer efecto de cañones de barcos; y tal como en la primera trinchera, armaron un gran escándalo, arrojándoles piedras… perdón "cañones", mientras Tobi hacia ruiditos de explosiones, que colmaban su paciencia; ¡Por Kami-sama! Hasta habían olvidado que eran ninjas renegados de rango S, buscado en todo el mundo Shinobi y que podían hacer posiciones de manos y jutsus, si que estaban enfermos! Demasiados, ya que en ese momento Deidara le tiraba piedras, mientras hacia sonido de explosión, totalmente ridículo ¡EL PODIA HACER QUE EXPLOTARAN DE VERDAD! En vez de eso jugaba como niño, ahora se cuestionaba, que tanta agua habrán ingerido y cuanto tiempo habran estado al sol para que el Terrorista Deidara, estuviera como un bebe. Una vena empezó a palpitar en su frente molesto. Observo a su compañera y ella no estaba mejor que el ya que fue la primera en explotar y con un jutsu invoco olas de papel que los rodea a los 4 "criminales", los cuales gritaban improperios, que mejor era mantenerlo bajo censura; cuando los lograron amarrar Itachi aplico su gentjutsu y los metió en el._

_Pain estaba abriendo los ojos luego de haber tenido el más loco de los sueños, justo cuando iba a estirar los brazos se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo debido a que se encontraba amarrado y sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza, se fijo, en que no era el único amarrado ya que Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y Kakuzu estaban en las mismas condiciones que el._

_**Me alegro que despertaras Pain- **__oyó una voz saludarlo de manera amenazante y subiendo la vista se fijo que era la voz de su mejor amiga Konan._

_**Que sucedió?- **__pregunto mientras fruncia el ceño, a la vez que veía una vena hincharse en la frente de su compañera de equipo._

_**Eso es lo que nos gustaría que nos explicaras!- **__exclamo molesta –__**PORQUE DIABLOS DESTRUISTES LA TERRAZA Y LO QUE ES PEOR LA PISCIAN?!**_

_En ese momento, llegaron todos los recuerdos a el como un flashback, estaban él, Kisame y Sasori, defendiendo SU piscina y todo se salió de control el otro grupo les arrojaron unas plantas de Zetsu, haciendo que estas se quebraran y liberaran un humo blanco que los cubrió a todos y luego lo único que recuerda es el ejército, la fuerza militar… Deidara y Sasori en bikini… Tobi cantando la canción de Popeye el marino… los espias… y queso, mucho pero mucho queso, de ahí todo es confuso… hasta que…_

_**FUE SU CULPA- **__gritaron al mismo tiempo Pain y Kakuzu –__**NO DE EL!... MIA? NO FUE TUYA!... ES MI PISCINA!**_

_**LA PISCINA NO ES DE NADIE YA QUE AHORA NO EXISTE TAL PISCINA!- **__los regaño Konan._

_**Ellos son los traidores Konan! Ellos traicionaron a su ejército para unirse a la marina! – **__respondió Pain todavía fuera de sus cávales._

_**¡SI!- **__respondieron Kisame y Sasori cual grito de guerra._

_**No es cierto solamente, no queremos ser parte de la opresión a la que día a día nos haces vivir y sueldo bajos.- **__refuto Kakuzu, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros.___

_**Si no se dejan de tonterías, los hare entrar en razón yo mismo- **__amenazo Itachi más molesto que antes._

_**Maldito Bastardo púdrete… de seguro eres parte del ejército y… - **__le grito Hidan al pelinegro Uchiha. __**"Suficiente" **__pensó Itachi harto._

_**Konan- **__le____aviso Itachi, para que no reclamara luego._

_Ella solamente suspiro resignada, si no había de otra… asintió con la cabeza vencida, haciendo que el Uchiha formara una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada malvada._

_**No te preocupes, solo serán... – **__dijo de manera malvada, haciendo una pausa dramática activando el sharingan -__**... unos segundos.**_

_Y antes de terminar este había susurrado Tsukuyomi y está sabia que no serian solo unos segundos, ya que en menos de 3 segundos sus compañeros se encontraban en el piso temblando de miedo, Deidara se mecia a si mismo susurrándose __**"no soy una chica… no soy una chica"; **__Tobi lloraba en una esquina que era un buen chico, Kisame vomitaba en uno de los jarrones de la sala, Hidan estaba más pálido de lo normal y sudaba frio del miedo, Kakuzo se tapaba los ojos y murmuraba algo sobre que los monopolis dominarían el mundo, Sasori se tapaba el cuerpo diciendo que nadie se apoderaría de su cuerpo. Y Pain tenía los ojos dilatados, mirando a la nada y temblaba en su lugar más callado de lo normal. Itachi los veía malicioso y orgulloso mientras Konan estaba sorprendida por el trauma que les había causado su novio, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que ellos mismos se lo habían buscado, así que se lo merecían y con ese pensamiento sonrio de manera coqueta hacia Itachi, el cual al sentir la mirada penetrante y deseosa de su chica, la tomo de la cintura juntándola con su cuerpo mientras la besaba de manera tierna , para luego ir subiendo de intensidad, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, juntando sus frentes y besando la mejilla de la chica con amor._

_**Hmp vámonos- **__ordeno mientras jalaba a una contenta Konan, olvidándose por completo de unos traumatizados Akatsukis._

_Pain se encontraba paralizado del miedo, hacia el venían sus peores pesadillas, nada más ni nada menos que los teletubis, sosteniendo sus carteras a juegos, mientras lo miraban de manera morbosa, a la vez que señalaban la piscina, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió en la espalda y huyera, despavorido de ahí; ni siquiera su rinnegan hacia efecto en esos escalofriantes y retrasados muñecos._

_**Tsk, tal vez una piscina, no fue mi mejor idea**__, pensaba un frustrado Pain, mientras veía a los odiados teletubis del demonio, acercarse a brinquitos a él, sintiéndose atrapado entre la pared y los muñecos- __**Maldito calor, maldito Kakuzu, maldito Itachi y Malditos Teletubis… y sobre todo MALDITA PISCINA… todo por una piscina.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo termine que largo me quedo este segundo capi, comenten y dejen Review, y disculpen si no les gusto el Itakonan, no lo pude evitar poner me encanta esa pareja *O***_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, me animan a seguir, además yo escribo por diversión xD**_

_**Y si me quedo caballo este fic es porque bueno… jajaja era inevitable.**_

_**Son todos unos amores.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia y los invito a que lean mis demás historias. Sasuhina y Nejiten**_


End file.
